Querencia
by crazby
Summary: Loneliness can devour one's soul, breaking it into pieces. Love is the only cure, just as it is the most severe venom. Mikoto x Kushina.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_.

A/N: this came to me out of the blue… idk, never tried romance, but this just felt right. It's sad, but… who knows. It's yuri, Mikoto x Kushina to be precise. I hope you like it. Please tell me what your opinion about this is, I've never tried writing anything alike this before.

 **Warning: girlxgirl relationship**.

Querencia

* * *

- _[que-ren-cia] – (n) A place where one feels safe; a place where one feels at home._

* * *

The day was bright. Green terrain surrounded us, cool breeze brushed against our skin. The spectacular sense of familiarity, the small gestures, the sensation of their bodies moving in unison-

Her eyes snapped opened as her breath hitched. She placed her hand over her heart, as if it would help in calming down the erratic beat. Pulling the sheets of her sweat covered body, she got up on her wobbly feet. As she got to the bathroom she shut the door, leaning onto the sink.

Gorgeous, porcelain skin shimmered in the dim lighting of the moon. The mirror presented a stunning lady, her body fit, her dark hair flowing freely. She allowed herself to glance into it, meeting her bloody red eyes, three tomoes spinning hastily.

Uchiha Mikoto was an astonishing woman, mother of two, wife to the clan head. But it did her no good, not in this lonely world. Not after _that night,_ after _she_ died…

Mikoto let out a sigh as she gripped the faucet. Splashing her face with freezing water would help, she mused.

Obviously, it didn't.

The dreams hunted her for years. The way they used to hold onto each other as they'd indulge in reveries. They'd escape from the whole world, even though for mere moment, but that was enough.

It was never enough.

They both understood that they could never be together. Mikoto was betrothed to the clan heir, her life set on paper. _She_ was in love with two, both Mikoto and the strongest man alive.

" _Kushina_ ," she whispered, the name sliding of her tongue so naturally, so sweet and sorrowful. It had been eight poignant years, each day leading to more pain. She tried to move on, to continue living, but…

There was no reason to try without her beloved anymore. She never loved Fugaku, never cared for him. He was a morbid human being, giving in to his sordid desires like any other. He was nothing alike Kushina. No one was.

A ghostly pale hand traced her face. Closing her eyes, just for a mere moment, she'd believe that maybe, just maybe…

"Kaa-san? Is everything alright?" her eldest son's voice resounded behind the door, worried tone clear in it.

Clearing her throat, she answered, "Yes, sweetheart. No need to worry, I'm fine." Mikoto smiled grimly to herself at the remainder of her eldest, Itachi. Such a gentle soul, forced to grow up so soon. She could see remorse in his gaze every time he glanced at her. Despite what others thought, she wasn't blind, nor cruel. The fact was that she stopped carrying long ago. She knew that the village was informed about the coup, by no other than Itachi. She knew it as well as the fact that the coup won't be allowed to happen. No, the council elders would step do drastic measures in order to ensure that the village is safe. She thought of revolting against the clan's moronic choice of action, but… she couldn't bring herself to care. No, she died long ago. She died on that night, all those agonizing years ago. The day the love of her life left the world was the day Mikoto perished too.

* * *

Days passed in a blur, the way they'd always do. Mikoto was used to pulling on a smile for her children. ' _They deserved at least that much,'_ she'd tell herself. She knew that her day was coming soon. Itachi's appearance worsened day by day. She should've tried to help, to ease his burden, but her own life was too empty to fill it for others. ' _He's strong,'_ she assured herself, ' _he'd take much better care of Sasuke.'_

It was darkening outside, but both of her sons had yet to return. She went on, preparing the family dinner. She knew that distracting herself this way was unhealthy, unnatural, but what could she say. Dead people don't feel. So she'd do all that's necessary.

That's when the screaming began.

Agony. She could hear those eerie shrieks that'd make other's blood freeze.

She breathed out in relief. Her heart was racing in anticipation. ' _Finally_ …'

When Fugaku told her to face red fate she complied without a word. They sat in the study, waiting for their undeniable destiny.

Clad in ANBU uniform was her eldest, covered in blood from head to toe. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his form shaking in fear of what's to come. For once she felt something akin to repentance, compassion. But it was too late for those.

' _Stay strong_ ,' she prayed for her children.

The parents bid their farewell, acceptance clear in their souls. Sobbing, the youngest ANBU – her baby boy – slashed through them, tears mixing with blood.

Many feared death. For her it felt like being freed from her cage. She closed her eyes, only to open them again, blinding white framing the form of the most breathtaking angel, her gorgeous long tresses, her exquisite violet her gazing at her with such warmth and attraction. Her angel.

"Okaeri, my dove," murmured the angel, her voice music to her ears, her fingers brushing against Mikoto's cheek. Tears flew freely as they hung desperately onto each other, belonging together. _'At long last_ ,' she mused…

The kiss was passionate, yet loving. For once they moved in unison, their lips following with their bodies, exploring every inch of their skin. They needed to feel, to touch, to love.

"Tadaima, the light of my life."


End file.
